bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons (Game)
Bloons (or Bloons 1) is a single-player browser game (a flash game) about monkeys popping bloons. Many bloons have special powers. You can choose from a set amount of darts in Normal Mode or unlimited darts mode. Unlimited darts will make it easy to win but not give you score so be warned if you want to beat your high score. Bloons 2 was released after "1276 days and 1,063,118,911 plays" of the original Bloons. This was the first Bloons game ever made. Bloons They are 7 special bloons in addition to 4 differently coloured regular bloons. *Regular bloons takes 1 hit to pop, no special abilities. *Ice Bloon, freezes all bloons around it so the player can not pop the others. This is exactly why some players thought, that the ice tower would not exist in any bloons tower defense game. *Bomb Bloon, a dart inside a bomb pops it. Bloons around it explode when the bloon is popped. *Bonus Dart Bloon, adds 1 dart to the player's amount when popped. *Tack Bloon, shoots out 8 tacks in every direction when popped. *Triple Shot Bloon, the next shot will have 3 darts. *Boomerang Bloon, the next shot will have a boomerang. Blocks *Metal Block *Rubber Block *Tile Block Levels There are 50 levels in Bloons. Here is the list of the levels: #Pop Me, a starter level that appears to have bloons in a square-like formation. 44 bloons, 32 target, and 5 darts. #Pop Me 2, another starter level but it's much bigger than the last one and it has almost the same shape. 132 bloons, 70 target, and 4 darts. #Surprise, this is the first level that uses a Tack Bloon and the level is shaped in a round way. 68 bloons, 55 target, and 3 darts. #Triangles, it is 5 right isosceles triangles of bloons. 45 bloons, 35 target, and 5 darts. #Starburst, not to be confused with the candy, the tack bloons pop big. 75 bloons, 70 targets, and 2 darts #The Iron Curtain, this is the first level that uses Metal Block, forming an iron line that separates the monkey from the bloons, so the monkey must shoot over the wall. 42 bloons, 29 target, and 6 darts. #Dart From Above, a level with a twist as the monkey starts above all Bloons, hence the level's name. #Holy Moley!, the first level featuring destructible bricks. It also features Tack Bloons. #Boing, the first level to feature a Rubber Block. The dart must go get bloons with a bounce from the rubber block. #Parallel, the level in which the dart must go hit the rubber and then to the bloons that the dart didn't get. #Tack-tile, in which the dart must hit the rubber to go down! #Arc, the dart must go between the Ice Bloons to win. #Reservoir, the dart must pop at least one of the Tack Bloons to win. #Maze, the dart must go through the whole maze to win. #One in a Hundred, introduces the Boomerang Bloon. It is needed to win the level. #Boomer, the boomerang has to pop the two 4x3 to win. #Shapes, the dart must pop the Tack Bloons inside the shapes. #Chain Reaction, the dart must pop one of the Tack Bloons that are behind the Tile Blocks. #Light the Fuse, the dart must pop one of the Tack Bloons in order to win. #Loopy, the dart must pop all the Tack Bloons to win. #Throwback, pop the Pac-Man Bloon and guide it through the Metal Block tube. #Round-a-bout, pop the Boomerang Bloon and use it to pop the Bloons around the Icy ones. #Ouchie, use the Rubber Blocks to pop the Tack Bloons in order to win. #Monsta, pop the Triple Dart Bloons to pop the tacky ones. #Demolition, have fun on demolishing that poor city! #2 Paths, use your dart and let bounce it through the whole maze with 2 paths to choose. #Bouncy, pop the Ice Bloons and bounce through the frozen bloons in an L-shaped path to win. #Big Ball, have fun on destroying this giant ball! #Air Raid, pop all the Bomb Bloons to win, #Ice Bounce, freeze the bloons then bounce onto it to get the Bomb Bloons. #The Cell, you are caged in a brick cell! Try to exit from it and pop the Tack Bloons to win. #Backwards Glance, pop as much bloons as possible, without hitting the Ice Bloons. Use the Bonus Dart Bloons to win easier. #Danger!, be careful of how you pop the bloons! #Igloos, pop the Bomb Bloon on the bottom and then the other one on the top. #Fuggetaboudit, pop the Bomb Bloon, then the Boomerang Bloon and pop all remaining bloons with the boomerang. #Chalice, pop the two Spikey Bloons and then the Tack Bloons to win. #Pacatak, have fun on using Pacman! #Bouncebomb, pop the Tack Bloon without hitting the Ice Bloons to win. #Lockdown, you are surrounded by many blocks! Use the Rubber Blocks to pop the bloons. #Ice Cave, freeze all bloons! Pop the Ice Bloons to win. #Myriad, use the special bloons to win. Pop as much bloons as possible. #Chilly Chips, diagonal lines of bloons. Try to don't hit the Ice Bloons. Use the Triple Dart Bloons if needed. #D in the D, pop the Spikey Bloons, then pop the remaining bloons with the remaining darts. #Showertime, pop the Spikey Bloons to win. Try to don't hit the blocks except for Rubber ones. #Not So Hot, pop the Bonus Dart Bloons, then use the Pacman Bloon to break the blocks, then use the darts for popping the other bloons. #Ears, a partly-rotated square with the Ice Bloons on the sides and some bricks in the center. Try to don't hit the ice or the bricks. #Bloon of Damacles, use the Spikey Bloon to get the Tack Bloons. Remove the Bomb Bloon first. #The Matrix, use the Pacman Bloons to pop the Spikey Bloons and then the Tack Bloons inside the bottom gap. #Wrong Side, which is the right side? #The End, pop the Tack Bloons to win and read the completed game message. Sequels *More Bloons *Even More Bloons *Bloons Junior *Bloons Insanity *Bloons 2 Player Packs *Bloons Player Pack 1 *Bloons Player Pack 2 *Bloons Player Pack 3 *Bloons Player Pack 4 *Bloons Player Pack 5 Trivia *In the logo, the monkey's darts are yellow, but in-game, they are black. *The darts will bounce on the Rubber Block for 24 times and will disappear for the 25th bounce. *Before Even More Bloons, the trough clouds in the levels are red. During and after Even More Bloons, the clouds are white. Glitches *A glitch occasionally allows popping Bonus Dart Bloons, Triple Dart Bloon or Boomerang Bloons by making the dart pass through a Metal Block (when the bloon is surrounded by blocks in any side). *When right-clicking and clicking the "Rewind" button, the game will reset, however, the monkey and the bloons will still be there and you can't pop them, nor use the monkey, but you can only pop bloons and use the monkey of the current level when you are playing a level. Refreshing the page can solve this problem. (link to video) *This happens on all Bloons Games excluding Bloons Junior. When a Pac-Man Bloon is popped and the player clicks the main menu before it runs out, the Pac-Man will still be there and it can still go anywhere around the main menu before the time runs out. (link to video) *This happens occasionally in some Bloons World levels. When there are more than 130 Bomb Bloons, only some of them will pop, then they suddenly freeze and then explode. There is no exit from this glitch other than closing your browser. (link to video) * Sometimes when you beat parallel and then go back to the main menu and then go back to select a level it will say that you haven't beaten parallel same goes for the 10th level of bloons junior. Gallery Wikipedia replica.png|Dart as it pops bloons Complete Bloons level.png|Completing a level gives a nice rainbow and cloud Try Again level.png|The "Try Again" warning after not popping the required number of bloons, which then restarts the level Category:Bloons Games Category:Bloons 1 Category:Games Category:Bloons TD 6